


Tough as Turtles

by quellthefire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky loves his doofus of a boyfriend, Coffee is life, Fluffy, Irondad undertones, M/M, Sweet, Tony tries to be a badass, and fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: Cute morning moment between Tony and Bucky. Tony tries to convince Buck that he’s tough, and Bucky isn’t having it.





	Tough as Turtles

**Author's Note:**

> I misread a prompt ask from @e3105eb and accidentally wrote Winteriron instead of Stucky, but I’m happy about how it turned out. 
> 
> Prompt: All I do is drink coffee and say bad words

“All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.” 

Tony cradled his favorite mug in his hands and glanced at Bucky, a smug expression on his face. 

Bucky, to his credit, only sighed and poured more coffee into the mug, leaving just enough room for the splash of cream Tony always added. 

“You teared up last week when Peter showed you his grade card. That’s hardly the makings of a badass.” It was too goddamn early for this, Bucky thought to himself. 

Tony made a disgruntled noise, and said “That’s different. Some might even argue it’s the most badass, because I’m subverting cultural expectations of traditional masculinity.”

“And that video yesterday? How does forcing me to watch a baby turtle eat berries factor into this subversive badass theory?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed, “It’s a good thing you’re so hot, Buck. You’re on thin fucking ice.”

Bucky grinned, and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. “You were right about the saying bad words at least. And we both know you’re the hot one in this relationship.”


End file.
